The Guide To The Light
by Rei-chan689
Summary: What would happen if Ophanimon had set up a guide for Kouji?What if the guide is a cute girl that doesn't know who she is?Will she be able to get to the lone wolf's heart or will he reject her company? Read and find out! koujiOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my third story and the second one I've typed today. I had a free day so I decided to start some new stories. In this story I'm using the same OC I use in my other stories. I like her so I'm keeping her. I already have a few chapters for this story and I hope you guys like it. Please review! If you want me to change something tell me and if you like the story tell me. If I don't get reviews then I won't continue with this story.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Kouji Minamoto got off of the Trailmon. His D-tector spoke to him.

"Kouji Minamoto, are you ready for your journey to begin?"

"What journey? Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"I am Ophanimon and soon it will all become clear, but first you have to find your spirit."

"Spirit?"

"Yes, I have prepared a guide for you. This person will lead you to the truth. They will light your way, but you must take great care of this person for many. This person will be like a fire to light your way, but like a fire you must take great care of them."

"Who is this guide?"

"The person that I have appointed as your guide is very precious to me and they will soon be precious to you too. This person does not have any knowledge that I have appointed them as your guide. It is up to you to find out who it is, although it will be clear to you when you first meet. For now you must follow your D-tector."

A holographic compass in the form of a sphere appeared above the d-tector. Kouji followed it and soon he was in a forest. After a while of walking he heard something. It sounded like a falling object and then he heard someone complain.

"OWW!"

Kuoji thought that someone might need some help so he ran towards the place where he thought the sound had come from. When he got there he saw a girl sitting below a tree. Apparently she had fallen from the tree. She looked to be about his age.

She was thin and had short blonde hair that reached her shoulders. She was wearing a white shirt with blue trimming at the top and a button to hold it up. It had no straps and fit her a bit loosely like a tunic. She had a blue skirt, blue socks that reached her knees and white shoes. Kouji also noticed that she had a D-tector that was white with light blue.

He walked up to her and noticed that she was very pretty. Her skin was pale, but had a light, healthy tan. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were a brilliant ocean blue.

"Are you alright?"

She turned to him and smiled.

"I'm okay. I'm just a bit clumsy." She tried to stand, but fell back down.

"I guess you hurt your leg. Here, let me take a look at it."

He knelt down next to her and took off her shoe and sock from her right leg.

"It looks like it's just a sprain. I don't think you'll be able to walk for a little while. What were you doing up in that tree anyways?"

"Well, I was bored so I thought that maybe if I climbed up high enough I would be able to see if there was anyone around that I could talk to. It didn't work out the way I planned, but at least you're here and I can talk to you." She said smiling at Kouji.

Kouji looked at her for a moment thinking that she was the weirdest person he had ever met. Still he couldn't leave her alone in a strange world. Something could happen to her. He didn't really want any company as he preferred traveling alone, but he knew that he couldn't leave her. He sat there for a moment wondering how he had gotten into such a mess.

"Listen, do you know anyone here? Who did you come with?"

"Come?" She said confused as she cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah, you know, on the Trailmon."

"I didn't come on the Trailmon."

"Then how did you get here?" He asked, puzzled.

"I'm…not sure….All I remember is waking up by a stream a while ago. I got up and I just started to walk and see if I could find anyone that could help me."

Kouji didn't know what to say. Now he **really **couldn't leave her alone. It was bad enough to leave a girl alone in a strange place, but to leave a girl with no memories of where she came from was even worst. He kneeled in front of her with his back turned.

"You can come with me. I'll carry you on my back until you can walk."

"That's okay…I don't want to be a burden."

"It's okay I wouldn't feel right if I left you alone while you're injured."

"…Okay…"

She climbed on his back slowly. She was blushing a bit.

"I hope I'm not too heavy."

"Don't worry, I'm stronger than I look and you're pretty light."

"Okay…But, if you get tired I can try to walk."

"Relax, I told you I don't mind carrying you. What's your name?"

"Rei."

"What's your last name?"

"Last name?"

"Never mind." He sighed.

"I'm Kouji Minamoto."

"It's nice to meet you Kouji and tank you for being so nice to me."

"You're welcome." He mumbled, blushing a bit.

"Where are we going?"

"Where ever this thing points to." He said motioning to his D-tector.

After a while of walking they came to a cave entrance.

"Kouji-kun, you can put me down now."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Are we going to go in there?"

"I don't know. My D-tector says to go in, but it could be dangerous."

"Don't worry Kouji-kun. I can be your guide, apparently I'm from this world and some of these places seem familiar to me."

Kouji remembered Ophanimon's words.

"My guide….alright then, lead the way." He smiled and she returned his smile.

They walked in and found that they were in some sort of factory. They saw some boys run by. One of them was about their age and was overweight. The other looked to be younger and wore an orange hat.

"They shouldn't be running around here they could get hurt. Oh, well, I'm not here to play babysitter. Come on, Rei, let's go."

Rei stood there thinking about what he had just said. She felt like he was babysitting her and she felt bad because of that.

"Kouji-kun, are you sure it's alright for me to accompany?"

"Well, I don't want you to get hurt because I left you alone. This is a strange world and something could happen to you."

"You don't have to take care of me if you don't want to"

"I don't mind. Besides it's nice to have someone that is familiar with this world."

They kept walking and after a while they found a gate blocking their path. Kouji kicked it and they saw that they were above a dome shaped room. Suddenly the two boys that they had seen earlier ran into the room. They were being chased by an angry mob of digimon.

"Kouji-kun, shouldn't we help them?"

"Alright, hold on."

Kouji held Rei around the waist and jumped off. He held onto a pipe and slid down. When they got to the ground he let Rei go and broke off the pipe that they had used to slide down.

"Rei, get back."

The digimon attacked Kouji, but he beat them using the pipe as a staff. The digimon got angry and digivolved into Raremon. They tried to run away, but one of the boys from before fell. Rei tried to help him up. Kouji picked him up and ran away while he pulled Rei along. They stopped when they were trapped between a large hole in the ground and the angry digimon. Rei stood behind Kouji, who was holding the little boy. Suddenly they heard someone speak.

"Spirit!!!"

There was a flash of light and then Raremon was attacked with fire. Somehow Rei recognized the digimon that had attacked Raremon.

"Agnimon?"

Kouji turned to Rei, but before he could say anything there was another flash of light. When he turned back around Agnimon was gone and a boy stood in his place. Raremon attacked them with some sort of acid.

"Look out!" The boy said.

He pushed the small boy out of the way, but accidentally pushed Rei into the hole. She called out to Kouji and he reached out to her, but he lost his balance and fell. They were falling through the dark until a light suddenly appeared at the end. Kouji saw something in the light and as he go closer he realized what it was.

"Spirit!!!"

He held out his D-tector and digivolved into Lobomon. He emerged from the hole with Rei in his arms. He put her down and defeated Raremon quickly. Lobomon turned back into Kouji. He was panting and coughing as Rei approached him.

"Kouji-kun, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, are you?"

"I'm okay thanks to you." She smiled at him.

"Hey, are you okay?" It was the guy that digivolved.

He reached out his hand to touch Kouji's shoulder.

"Don't touch me." He stood up.

"Listen, about what you just did…"

"There's no need to thank me for saving you."

Apparently that comment angered the guy.

"I wasn't going to. No one asked you to help."

Kouji looked at him for a moment.

"I'm Kouji Minamoto and this is Rei. We won't be talking much, but I guess we should introduce ourselves. What's your name?"

"Takuya Kanbara."

Well, Takuya, see you later. Let's go, Rei." He turned around and began to walk away.

Rei turned to Takuya and waved before hurrying after Kouji.

_**End Chapter One**_

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it. Please review and visit my other stories. I'll try to update soon and keep the story interesting. Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to the second chapter of the story. I hope you guys like it and decide to review. I haven't received any reviews and I don't know if I should keep writing the story. If you have any suggestions please tell me. If no one reviews I won't continue the story so, if you like it review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the lovely Rei.TT**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

After having met the other kids Kouji and Rei walked into the forest. They walked for a while until Kouji decided to rest and sat down beneath e tree.

"We should rest for a while."

Rei nodded and walked off into the middle of the field they were in. She sat down and started playing with some flowers. Kouji watched her for a while trying to figure out why he had brought her along. He was never the type of person that liked to travel with other people. He always preferred to be alone.

Even as he thought about this he knew the answer. She was helpless and he couldn't just leave her alone. From what he had seen this world was dangerous and he doubted that she would be able to defend herself. Besides she could be the guide that Ophanimon had mentioned.

Although these were good reasons there was another reason why he had stayed with her. She was different from everyone else that he had met before. He had never met anyone so carefree and happy. She was so…pure.

He found that for some reason he wanted to be with her. He was confused by these sudden feelings. They were strange to him because he was always alone. He was an only child so he wasn't used to being with people. He smiled as he watched her play with some friendly digimon.

His stomach grumbled, he reached into his pocket to see if he had anything to eat, but all he had was a pack of gum. Rei walked up to him.

"Kouji-kun, maybe we should get some food before it gets dark."

"Okay. But where can we get some?"

"Don't worry, there's always fruit in the trees you just have to look for it."

They went into the forest to search for food and soon they found some pear-like fruit. Kouji climbed up the tree and picked some. They went back to the field and ate.

"Rei, how did you know that digimon's name?"

"Which digimon?"

"Takuya's spirit."

"I'm not sure. When I saw him he just looked familiar. It was like I had met him before, but I can't remember where." She looked at her fruit pensively.

"Well, don't worry we'll figure it out."

"Yeah, you're right, but what are you going to do now that you have your spirit?"

"I don't know."

His D-tector started making a noise. He took it out and Ophanimon began to speak.

"Kouji, you must go to the forest terminal. You have everything you need to start your journey."

"Wait, how do we get there?"

"You have everything you need to get there with you. You will find your way, so don't worry."

"What did she mean?"

"I don't know. Rei, do you know how to get to the forest terminal?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but maybe we can take the Trailmon."

"That sounds fine. Let's go to the station back in the town."

They went back to the station and asked the Trailmon there.

"The forest terminal? I'm not heading there, but I can get you a bit closer."

"That's fine, when do we leave?"

"Right after my nap. Come back at sunset." And with that he fell asleep.

"Great! What do we do now?"

"Maybe we should rest. We don't know what we might encounter later."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

They sat down on a bench in the station.

"So, Rei, you really don't remember how you got here?"

"No, I just have this feeling that this is where I belong."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't really remember why I'm here or who I am. All I remember is that I was born here. Some of these places seem familiar to me, but I don't know why. It's as if I had dreamt this a long time ago and I just forgot."

"But, If you were born here where are your parents?"

"I don't think I have any. I don't think I'm like you."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think I'm…human."

"Then you're a digimon?"

"I don't know. I don't know why I'm here or what I am." She looked down at the ground wondering why she was there and what her purpose was.

Kouji looked at her and felt bad for upsetting her. He hadn't meant to do that he was just curious, this whole thing was just so strange. He had to say something to make her feel better.

"Maybe you're here because I need you."

She looked up a bit surprised.

"I need someone to point me in the right direction and show me the way so that I won't get lost. Maybe you're my guide." He smiled.

"Thanks, Kouji-kun." She smiled back at him.

They sat there and talked until the Trailmon woke up. They got in the Trailmon and left. They traveled for a while and Rei got sleepy.

"Rei, maybe you should sleep for a while. I'll wake you up when we get there."

"No, I'm alright."

She tried to stay awake, but she couldn't take it. She fell asleep leaning on kouji's shoulder. After a few minutes the Trailmon stopped. Kouji didn't want to wake Rei so he picked her up and carried her outside. The Trailmon yawned and went to sleep. Kouji yawned too and saw a bench where he could rest.

"I guess I'll sleep here."

He sat down and put Rei down. He placed her head on his lap so that she would be comfortable. He took off his jacket and covered her with it, then he went to sleep.

* * *

Kouji woke up to someone talking. He looked up and saw the fat kid from the day before and a girl. Rei woke up and sat up next to him, sqinting as she got used to the morning light.

"So, this isn't the forest terminal?" Said the girl.

"No, it isn't." Kouji said as he stood up.

"Kouji-kun, you came too!" The girl said.

Kouji started to walk away with Rei.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Where ever I want to."

"Hmph! Talk about attitude!"

"Forget about him Izumi, let's go." The other boy said.

Rei turned to Kouji a they walked.

"Kouji-kun, where are we going?"

"We should get some food first."

"Okay." She noticed she had his jacket on.

"Thank you." She said handing it to him.

"You're welcome." They were both blushing.

They found some fruit and ate.

"Kouji-kun, what is your world like?"

"Well, there aren't any digimon and we have lots of stores where we can buy food and other things. There aren't a lot of forests because most of the land was turned into cities. The food is different and everyone is always busy either with work or with school. But, when people aren't working they go out to the stores or to the park to have some fun."

"I wish I could see your world."

"Maybe you can."

"I don't know…"

"What's wrong?"

"I guess I'm just a bit scared of not being able to come back. Even if I don't remember anything I love this world. It's my home. You want to go back to your world and that is how I would feel if I was stuck in your world."

Kouji didn't know what to say. After all she was right. He wanted to go back home and he supposed that she would want to return if she was trapped in his world.

They walked for a while longer until the sun set.

"We should find a place to sleep. Are there any towns around here?"

"I don't think there are, but we can sleep outside. The weather is fine and it looks safe."

"Alright then, let's find a place to camp for the night."

They found a good place to sleep by a stream.

"Maybe I can catch some fish for dinner." Kouji said.

"I'll get some wood to start a fire."

Before Kouji could object she was gone. When she returned he had caught two fish.

"You shouldn't wander off by yourself."

"Don't worry I'm okay. This world is my home after all."

Kouji started a fire and they cooked the fish.

"You know, I'm kind of happy to have something other than fruit to eat."

Rei laughed at Kouji's comment.

After eating they laid down to sleep. Kouji couldn't sleep so he turned to Rei.

"Rei?"

"Yes, Kouji-kun?" She turned o him.

"Why was I brought here?"

"I don't know, but maybe it's because this world needs you. Maybe I need you more than you need me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure, but I think that you're supposed to use your spirit to help us. This world, from the few memories that I have, I know it's not right. It's not supposed to look like this with all of these holes in it."

"So, you mean I'm supposed to save the world!?!"

"Well, you do have a spirit."

"But, I can't."

"Yes, you can. I believe in you Kouji-kun. I think that you can help us."

He looked at Rei. How could he tell her that he couldn't help when she had so much faith in him?

"I'll do what I can, I promise."

"Thank you."

As she smiled at him he couldn't help but think that he had made the right choice in taking her with him.

_**End Chapter Two**_

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you think, what I could improve, some ideas, anything but flames is welcome. Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry for not updating sooner, but I had writer's block with this story. I'll try to update more often. Please review, the sooner people review the sooner I'll update. Also, I might delete the story if people don't review so if you like it review. Now that that's said on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (Collapses from depression.)**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

That night Rei had a dream in which she was in a castle. It was very bright inside, but also very beautiful. There were two digimon that resembled angels. One of them was a woman and the other was a man. They were talking.

"Seraphimon, we have to do something. We can't just let Rei be taken away by Cherubimon. She is too important to this world."

"I know. Don't worry there is a way to keep her safe."

"How?"

He turned to Rei.

"I shall put you in a deep sleep. When the time is right you will wake up. Your memories will have to be locked away for your own safety. Are you willing to go through with it?"

"Yes, master. I will do what you think is best."

"Excellent."

Rei woke up and saw that it was still dark and tried to go sleep, but she couldn't get that dream out of her head. After a while she finally fell asleep, but she didn't have anymore dreams.

* * *

A day later Rei and Kouji found themselves climbing a very tall mountain. They were walking sideways on a very narrow path. Suddenly they heard someone calling out for help. They looked up and saw a cave entrance above them. Kuoji climbed up to it and pulled Rei up. There were many snail-like digimon trapped in the back of the cave behind a gate.

"Help us please!"

"How did you get here? Who put you here?" Kuoji asked.

"Grumblemon captured us and locked us up. Please get us out."

Kouji picked up a rock and hit the lock with it.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Kouji turned around and saw a digimon holding Rei. She was struggling against him, but it was no use.

"Rei!!!"

Before he could do anything the digimon threw him out of the cave. He fell down the mountain and landed in a haystack. He looked around and saw that he was surrounded by more snail-like digimon.

"Are you okay?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, wait, Rei!" He looked around, but she wasn't there.

"What's wrong stranger?"

"I lost my friend. A digimon captured her."

"Oh, no! It was probably Grumblemon."

"Grumblemon?"

"Yes, he wants to steal the digicode of our mountain, but since we woln't tell him where it is he took all of our women away."

"Your women? I know where they are. My friend and I were climbing when we heard someone calling out for help.We went to see who it was and we saw them. We tried to get them out, but Grumblemon caught us. He threw me off the mountain and kept my friend."

"Well if Grumblemon took your friend I don't think you'll see them soom."

"Maybe I can defeat Grumblemon and get my friend and your women back."

"Would you really help us?"

"Sure, I have to defeat Grumblemon to get my friend back anyway."

"Oh, thank you kind stranger. Come, you must be tired and hungry."

The Shellnumemons led Kouji to a small house. It was set on the side of the mountain.

"You can stay here if you like."

"Thanks."

* * *

Meanwhile Grumblemon was examining Rei's D-tector after having thrown her in the cell with the Shellnumemon.

"What!?! You no have spirit!?!"

He turned to look at Rei.

"Oh, well. Me can still use you as bait."

Rei sat in the corner thinking about Kouji.

'Kouji-kun where are you?' She thought.

_**End Chapter Three**_

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness, I'll try to make it longer. That is if I don't erase the story. If you like the story and want me to keep it review. The sooner people review the sooner I'll update. Sayonara!_  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and sorry for the late updates, but I have other stories and I have homework to do so I'm really busy. I'll try to update as much as possible. Please review. I want to thank clockwise123456 for reviewing. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (sobs in dark corner)**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Kouji was sitting in the Shellnumemon's house. Since the house was siting on the side of the mountain Kouji was sitting on the wall. He was thinking about Rei, wondering what Grumblemon had done with her. He hoped that she was at least safe for the time being.

During the time that he had been traveling with her he had grown fond of her. It was as if he had known her for a long time.

'Damn! If I had been paying more attention this wouldn't have happened.' He thought.

'I'm sorry Rei, I swear I'll get you back soon.'

Suddenly he heard someone outside. He thought that it was an enemy and grabbed a stick. He waited by the door and when it opened he swung it and hit the person that was there.

"OWWW!!! Why did you hit me!?!...you…"

It was Takuya.

"What? It's you…"

"Kouji!" The fat kid said.

"Did you come here for the food?" Takuya asked.

"Of course not!" He turned to the Shellnumemons.

"You don't need anymore help."

"What do you mean by that?" Said Takuya angrily.

"Why did you hit him?" The boy with the hat said.

"If I had known more help was coming I wouldn't have. Do what you like…" He turned away from them.

The Shellnumemon went over to them.

"Well, now that all of you are here the food will be here shortly."

"Yeah!!!" Everyone, but Kouji exclaimed.

The Shellnumemon gave them some ccabbage like vegetables that tasted like different kinds of meat. Kouji sat by himself in the corner, eating. He found out the names of the other kids. The girl was Izumi, the little boy with the hat was Tomoki, and the guy with the blue jumpsuit was Jumpei. They were traveling with two digimmon, Bokumon and Neemon. When they were done eating they began to discuss their plans for rescuing the Shellnumemon in the mountain. Kouji didn't mention that Rei had been captured. He showed tem where the Shellnumemon were on a map.

"I found them in this spot." He said pointing on the map.

"We can get them out." Takuya said.

"Leave it to us, we're Legendary Warriors." Jumpei said.

The Shellnumemon were alarmed and went to the other side of the room to talk.

"What's wrong?" Takuya asked.

"They must be surprised that you're Legendary Warriors." Bokumon said.

The Shellnumemon returned with nervous looks upon their faces.

"Sorry about that." They said.

"Well let's go defeat Grumblemon!" Takuya said.

"Later, for now you must rest." The Shellnumemon said nervously.

"Okay…"

* * *

The Shellnumemon helped them make some beds and they all went to sleep. Takuya couldn't sleep he turned around and saw that Kouji was awake.

"You're a good guy, right? Wanting to save the Shellnumemon."

"Hmph! You don't have to save them too, you know. I'm not doing this just for them."

"Then why…?"

Kouji turned serious.

"Grumblemon, he took something from me, something important."

Takuya looked at him and something occurred to him. He felt so stupid for not noticing before.

"…Where is Rei…?"

Kouji turned his back to Takuya.

"That's none of your concern."

Takuya turned around and went to sleep.

* * *

When Kouji woke up he saw that he was hanging from the side of the mountain along with the others. Apparently the Shellnumemon thought that they were Grumblemon's allies. The Shellnumemon were ready to cut the ropes that they were hanging from when Grumblemon appeared with Rei. She was tied up.

"Kouji-kun!"

"Rei, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine."

Grumblemon laughed.

"She won't be fine if you no tell me where digicode is."

"Leave her alone!" Kouji said.

The Shellnumemon realized that they weren't allies and tried to pull the kids up, but Grumblemon took out his hammer and hot the side of the mountain. The Shellnumemon couldn't pull them up, but one of them dropped his scythe. Kouji kicked off the side of the mountain and his rope was cut by the falling scythe. He spirit evolved into Lobomon and charged at grumblemon. Grumblemon threw Rei to the side and started fighting with Kouji. He managed to throw Lobomon into a building. They made ahole in the building and Lobomon was about to fall.

Meanwhile the others were pulled up and untied by the Shellnumemon. They spirit evolved and went to help Lobomon. Agnimon and Jumpei's spirit Bettlemon fought against Grumblemon while Tomoki's spirit, Kumamon freed Rei and Izumi's spirit, Fairymon helped kouji.

Lobomon, Agnimon, and Bettlemon fought against Grumblemon while Fairymon and Kumamon went to rescue the Shellnumamon. Soon it began to rain. Bettlemon struck the mountain and the electricity in his hammer combined with the rain broke off a part of the mountain and revealed the digicode of the mountain. Grumblemon slide evoved into Gigasmon and defeated them. He stole the code and the mountain disappeared. Rei fell from where she was and Agnimon, Lobomon and Kumamon went to help her. They were too tired and reverted into their human forms.

Kouji managed to get to Rei and grab her hand. He pulled her closer and held her around her waist.

"Hold on!" He said.

She held onto his neck and he held onto her tightly, glad to have her back. They braced themselves for when they hit the ground, but they never did. They hit a weird surface. When they managed to get their heads out they saw that they were in a pool of multicolored balls. Kouji and Rei got out and waited for Takuya and Tomoki.

While they waited he turned to Rei.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Rei looked at him and cocked her head to the side in puzzlement.

"For what, Kouji-kun?"

"For having let you get captured by Grumblemon and for not rescuing you sooner. I should have been paying more attention that way Grumblemon wouldn't have captured you. I should have tried to rescue you sooner. I wasn't even the one that rescued you. I'm sorry." He looked away.

Rei looked at him and smiled.

"Kouji-kun, thank you."

He looked up surprised.

"You may not have been the one to set me free, but you helped. You tried very hard to save me and I appreciate that."

She kissed him on his cheek.

"Thank you kouji-kun." She smiled at him.

He blushed bright red. He was glad to have her back.

_**End Chapter Four**_

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I have other stories to update and homework to do so I'm very busy. I'll try to update as much as I can. Please review. The sooner people review the sooner I'll update. Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! And sorry for the late update, but school has been torture. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me. Hope you like this chapter. Sorry if it's bad, my head hurts a bit, but I thought that I should post a new chapter. I'll try to post another one during the weekend. Please review the sooner you review the sooner I update. Thanks to digi-writer1392, clockwise123456, and takari fan100. Now on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

**Chapter Five**

After they were together again Rei, Kouji, Takuya, and Tomoki started trying to figure out where they were. They were in some type of toy town. They walked around and Tomoki kept getting distracted by the toys. Kouji and Takuya kept arguing because of Tomoki. Kouji thought that he should grow up and stop acting like a little kid while Takuya defended Tomoki.

After a while they ran into Monzaemon. They had to run away when he said that he wanted to play wrestling with them. After a while they ran into him again, but he was different. He attacked the guys and took Tomoki away.

"I knew we should have gone on alone, Rei." Kouji said.

"This will only hold us back."

Takuya was angered by Kouji's lack of care for Tomoki.

"How can you say that!?! You must be the most selfish kid in the world, in two worlds! Don't you understand that Tomoki is just a little kid. He must be scared and it's our job as the older ones to take care of him. Don't you have any little brothers or sisters like him?"

"I don't have any. I'm alone." Kouji looked down.

"I'm an only child so I don't know anything about how to take care of anyone."

"Kouji-kun, that's not true. You've been taking care of me so I know that you are very good at caring for others."

"Rei's right. Imagine how you would feel if she was the one that Monzaemon had taken."

Kouji knew that he would feel terrible for he had already felt that way when she was taken away by Grumblemon. He had been worried about her. He could picture her alone and scared. That was how Tomoki must feel. That thought made him realize that Takuya was right they had to save Tomoki. He ran off on the direction that Monzaemon had gone in and the others followed.

Soon they came upon a lavender castle. They fought the Toyagunimon that guarded the town and went into the castle to save Tomoki. They reached the room where he was being kept and heard some screaming coming from inside. They burst into the room and found Tomoki playing video games with Monzaemon who was now back to normal. The Toyagunimon apologized for having fought against them while they were corrupted and gave them a plane ride back. They were reunited with the others and were soon on their way to the forest terminal again.

* * *

A day later while everyone else was sleeping Kouji received a message from Ophanimon.

"Your beast spirit awaits you, Kouji Minamoto, nut first you have some growing to do."

"What does she mean by that?"

Kouji turned to look at the others. They were all asleep. He looked at Rei and saw that she too was asleep. He wanted to go find his beast spirit, but he didn't want to take her with him. He didn't want her to be in anymore danger. He knew that if she stayed with the others that she would be safe.

He wrote a note and started to walk away, but before he could go too far he turned back around. He wrote another note and walked towards Rei. He placed it in her hand carefully so as to not wake her. He began to walk away once more.

"Kouji-kun?"

Kouji stopped, but didn't turn around. Rei saw the note and opened it. It read:

_Rei, I'm sorry for leaving you, but I have to keep moving and I don't want to put you in danger. I don't know if I'll be able to protect you by myself and I think that it would be better if you stayed with the others. I'm sure that they will take care of you._

_P.S. I promise I'll come back for you when I'm stronger._

_Kouji_

Rei looked up at him and he could see how hurt she was for it showed in her eyes.

"You wanted to leave."

"Rei, I'll come back for you, I promise. I'm sure you'll be fine with the others. They look nice."

"But I don't want to stay with them I wan to stay with you. Why don't you like me? If you didn't want me around anymore you could have just said so instead of trying to abandon me." She turned around and ran off into the dark forest.

Kouji ran after her. He felt terrible for having hurt Rei, but he didn't know that she would react like that. He never thought that she cared about him so much mostly because he wasn't used to being around people. He didn't know how to act around them and what to say. He hoped that she wasn't too upset.

He found her sitting beneath a tree. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and her arms were on top of them. Her face was buried in them. Kouji walked up to her and sat down next to her.

He sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I didn't mean to hurt you, I guess I just don't know how to act around people. I've been alone for so long. I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure that you were safe, after what happened with Grumblemon I'm not sure that I can protect you by myself."

She looked up at him.

"But, why didn't you just tell me?"

"Would you have stayed?"

She didn't answer.

Kouji stood up and stood in front of her. She looked up at him and saw that he was smiling. He stretched out his hand to her.

"Well, are you coming or not?"

She smiled and when she took his hand she knew that she didn't want to lose him and he knew that he would never leave her.

_**End Chapter Five**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and sorry for the shortness, but it was the best I could do. I'll try to post another chapter soon. Please review the sooner you review the sooner I'll update. Sayonara!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello and sorry for not updating in such a long time. I was really busy with school and I wasn't sure of what to write. I hope you guys like this chapter and I'll try to update sooner. Please review the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I get the more I write. I want to thank digi-writer1392 and clockwise123456 for reviewing. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Rei and Kouji traveled for a while and soon they noticed that Bokomon and Neemon were following them. Rei didn't really mind and would have liked them to stop hiding, but Kouji seemed really annoyed.

"Stop following us!" He said as they stopped by a stream to get some water.

He grabbed Rei's hand and began to run. He stopped suddenly when they reached a small cliff. Bokomon and Neemon, however, kept going and bumped into them knocking them down into the field below. They stood up and saw a strange digimon looking at them. It was a Gatsumon. Kouji started arguing with it and them Grumblemon showed up.

Kouji spirit evolved into Lobomon and fought with him, but he was too powerful. He was knocked out and fell. Gatsumon covered him so that Grumblemon wouldn't see him. Kouji got up and wanted to go fight again, but Rei stopped him.

"Kouji-kun, you can't defeat him by yourself. We should just find a safe place to hide before he finds us."

Kouji wanted to fight, but he knew that Rei was right. He didn't want to put her in danger because of his pride.

A while later they were in the Gatsumon's home with the other Gatsumon. They were hiding from Grumblemon.

"Here, you can use this for your injuries." The Gatsumon said handing him an ointment.

"I don't need your help I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, you did such a good job back there."

He tried to leave, but some of the other Gatsumon stopped him.

"Don't go, you'll just make trouble for the rest of us."

"Let go!"

"Look kid, you don't stand a chance against Grumblemon." Kouji said.

"Yeah, maybe I don't, but I can't do any worst than you. You'll see I'll get the spirit and then I'll be a hero." He left.

"A spirst! If Grumblemon gets it we'll never stop him!"

"Don't worry Kouji-kun, the spirit will only reveal itself to its true owner."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Kouji turned to Rei and handed her the ointment.

"You should use it."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine." He said smiling.

She put some of the ointment on her cuts. Kouji stood up when he saw that she was done.

"I think I'll go take a look at the statues that we passed a while ago. You should stay here in case Grumblemon comes back."

"But, I want to go with you."

"Rei, it might be dangerous."

"Please, Kouji-kun."

He looked at her and gave up. How could he say no to her? He sighed.

"All right, but stay close to me. Don't wander off by yourself."

She nodded and smiled at him as she stood up. They went to the place where there were three statues. Two of them had red stones in the place of their eyes. The middle one's eye was missing. Bokomon noticed that the sign of Lobomon was on the statues.

"Kouji-kun, maybe your spirit is here."

Kouji took out his D-tector to see if it sensed anything, but nothing happened.

"Well, the D-tector isn't picking anything up. Maybe it isn't here after all." Kouji said.

"Well, I think that there's something here. I feel like there's something important here, but I don't know why."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

Kouji looked up at the statue, but then he heard something. They saw that there was a fight close by.

"It's probably Grumblemon. Let's go."

"But, what about the spirit?" Bokomon said.

"That can wait."

He ran to the place where the fight was taking place and Rei followed after him.

* * *

Meanwhile the others were fighting with Gigasmon. They were having trouble with him, but managed to keep up. Suddenly Gigasmon was about to hit Kumamon when Fairymon pushed him out of the way. She received the blow for him and Gigasmon stole her spirit.

* * *

Somewhere else Gatsumon had found the stone that belonged to the statue. He ran back to the statue to put the stone back and ran into Kouji. Rei saw the stone and somehow she knew that they had to get it in the statue before Gigasmon got it.

"Gatsumon, is that stone for the statue?"

"Yeah."

"I'll help you with it."

"Rei, what are you talking about? You have to go somewhere safe."

"Kouji-kun it's alright. I can take care of it, just worry about yourself."

Kouji looked at her. She seemed so sure of herself that he couldn't say no.

"Fine, I'll distract Gigasmon while you and Gatsumon put the stone in its place. Be careful." He turned around and ran towards the battle.

* * *

Rei and Gatsumon got to the statue and Rei began to climb up, but it was hard to do it without anything to hold on to. She kept slipping and falling on the ground. She could hear the battle as the others got closer. Soon Lobomon and Gigasmon crashed into the area where Rei was. Lobomon was slammed against the a statue. Gigasmon saw Rei trying to put the stone in the statue.

"What we have here?" He said.

He reached out for Rei, but Lobomon stood in front of her. Gigasmon hit him and was about to steal his spirit .

"Kouji-kun!" Rei wanted to go help him, but he stopped her.

"Rei, stay where you are! Don't try to help me there's nothing you can do."

She stayed, but really wished she could help. As she saw Kouji struggling to get away she felt tears form in her eyes. She wished she was stronger. Gatsumon helped Kouji and he was getting badly beaten as well. Then she remembered the stone. She wiped her tears and climbed as fast as she could and placed the stone. A light enveloped her and she felt a strange type of strength grow inside her.

Kouji turned to Rei and saw her surrounded by some type of light. Then he saw another light come out of the ground. It was his spirit. Before Kouji could get his spirit Gigasmon charged at him and was about to hit him.

"Kouji-kun!"

Rei saw Gigasmon about to attack Kouji and she felt that same power grow even more. There was a bright light and she stretched out her hand. A wave of wind was expelled from her hand and hit Gigasmon. She looked at her hand, puzzled by her new power. Kouji, although surprised by Rei's power, took the chance to get his spirit.

_**End Chapter Six**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and sorry about it being so short and about the extra late update, but you wouldn't believe the huge piles of work my teachers left for me. I'll try to update sooner. Please review. The sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I get the more I write. Also, if there are any mistakes it's because I type these late and in a rush so sorry. Sayonara!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Hope you guys like this chapter. I want to thank TrialAndError1192812 and digi-writer1392 for reviewing. Please review the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Kouji spirit evolved into KendoGarurumon and fought with Gigasmon. He couldn't control his beast spirit too well, but still managed to make Gigasmon retrieve. He ran over to Rei after he had reverted into himself.

"Are you alright?" He said concerned.

"Yeah…I think… What about you?"

"I'm fine, just a bit tired. You sure you're fine?"

"Yeah, but…"

Kouji looked at her and knew she was wondering what had happened to her and what that light was.

"Don't worry." He said.

She nodded and smiled at him. They stood up and the others went over to them.

* * *

A few days later they finally made it to the Forest Terminal. Takuya had managed to get his beast spirit. Kouji and JP weren't on really good terms since Jumpei wanted to go after Gigasmon to get Izumi's spirit back. Kouji wanted to head to the Forest Terminal and Jumpei was angered by his lack of sympathy towards Izumi. He had angered Kouji by pointing out that he was probably scared of Grumblemon. Takuya and Tomoki had to break up the fight. Since then they didn't talk.

When they arrived at the Forest Terminal they found a palace and went in. They were received by Wizardmon. They saw that Seraphimon was asleep, but he soon woke up. He looked at them and stopped when he saw Rei.

"Rei, is that you child?"

Rei was puzzled by this and tried to hide behind Kouji. Seraphimon looked startled by this, but then something occurred to him.

"Please, don't be afraid. Do you not recognize me?"

She shook her head.

"I see, the plan must have worked."

Then Rei remembered her dream. She moved from behind Kouji.

"I know you from my dream."

Kouji looked at her surprised.

"A dream? Your memories must be returning to you." Seraphimon said.

"My memories?"

"Yes, Ophanimon and I put you to sleep and hid you so that Cherubimon wouldn't find you. You were to wake up when the spirits had revealed themselves and you were safe."

"What do you mean when I was safe?"

"One of the spirits was in charge of guarding you. You were to wake up when the spirit was revealed. It was my idea so that you would be safe."

"But, which spirit and why were you so worried about keeping me safe? Who am I?"

"I can see there's many things that you haven't remembered. There's no time to explain. Come."

She walked up to him. There was a light in his hand and when it subsided there was a necklace there. It was a simple silver necklace with a crystal star.

"This necklace holds your memories, but only the one in charge of protecting you can return them. If someone else places the necklace on you nothing will happen."

"But, who is my guard? Why can't it be someone else?"

"To protect you we had to seal your memories in fear that they could be taken from you while you slept. We placed them on the spirit that was your guard. Only the one with the spirit of light can return them to you."

"The spirit of light? Kouji that's you." Bokomon said.

Everyone turned to look at him including Seraphimon.

"Are you the one with the spirit of light?"

"Yes."

"Come."

Kouji walked up to him and Seraphimon gave him the necklace.

"Place it on Rei and her memories will return."

Kouji turned to look at her. He walked behind her and put the necklace on. The star lit up momentarily.

"Do you remember now?" Seraphimon asked.

"I do…" She said surprised.

She turned to Kouji and hugged him.

"Thank you Kouji-kun! You got my memories back like you promised!"

Kouji blushed, but smiled. If the others hadn't been there he would have hugged her back.

"You're welcome."

"But, then who are you?" Takuya asked.

Rei was about to answer, but Seraphimon spoke first.

"She lived in this palace with Ophanimon and I. She is very important to this world. Her connection with this world is very strong. She is-" Before he could finish the door flew open.

_**End Chapter Seven**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Sorry about the shortness, but I'll probably add another chapter this weekend and it'll be longer. Please review and tell me what you think. The sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I get the more I'll write. Sayonara!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. The sooner you review the sooner I update and the more you review the more I write. Thanks to TrialAndError1192812 for reviewing. Also notice that I have changed my pen name to Rei-chan689 as I always use the same original character in all of my stories. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Ranamon, Mercurymon, Grumblemon, and Arbormon barged into the room. Everyone got ready to fight, but Seraphimon stopped them.

"Leave, I'll take care of them. You must go back to your world."

"But, you can't defeat them all by yourself. We can help you." Takuya said

"No you must leave. Please take Rei with you. Without her this world will be lost. Don't let them get her. Even if this world is destroyed there is still hope if she is safe. Now, go!"

Seraphimon was holding the enemies back with Wizardmon. Grumblemon was about to strike him when a strong current of wind hit him. Rei had managed to use her new power.

"Seraphimon, I won't leave without you!" Rei said.

"You must. Now, go."

Kouji saw that Rei really cared about Seraphimon. He couldn't just take her away from her friend and he couldn't just leave her.

"Seraphimon, we can help. We're Legendary Warriors." He said.

Seraphimon looked at them and knew that he wouldn't be able to make them leave. Before he could do anything they spirit evolved and began to fight. Rei and Izumi stayed together with Bokomon and Neemon as they didn't have any spirits. Rei was able to hold back a few attacks, but soon she grew tired.

"What's wrong sugga? Are you tired?" Said Ranamon mockingly.

She attacked them and Rei tried to block the attack, but it wouldn't work. Seraphimon saw them and stood in front of them.

"Seraphimon!"

The others saw this and attacked him together. He became a digi-egg. Rei ran over to pick it up.

"You must leave before it is too late. The hope of the digital world is in you now." Wizardmon said.

He opened a secret passageway on the wall and they went in. They ran until they reached the exit where a Trailmon was. Wizardmon told them that he would hold them back while they escaped.

"Go! You must hurry and get away! Please protect Lady Rei. She is our only hope."

He closed the door and the Trailmon left. Rei hung on to the egg that used to be Seraphimon. She felt like crying. She finally found someone who knew her. She found the person that she had lived with. The one who was the closest thing to a father she had ever had. She couldn't hold it back anymore and began to cry silently. Izumi walked up to her when she saw that she was crying and tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that we things will get better. we just have to wwait for the egg to hatch."

Bokomon offered to take care of the egg.

Rei sat there thinking of what had happened, of what she remembered, of who she was. Now that she knew she was worried of what would happen to her. Of what would happen to her world. Seraphimon had told the others to go back to their world and to take her with them. He said that she was their only hope. Was she really that important? To be honest she still didn't fully remember who she was and what her purpose was in the digital worl. She guessed that she would just have to find out. But, at least she was no longer alone. She had the others with her and she had Kouji. He was her guardian. She was glad for that, but wondered what he thought about that.

* * *

Meanwhile Kouji was hanging on to the side of the Trailmon. He hoped that Rei was alright. She seemed to have been attached to Seraphimon. He wondered how she was taking things. He also thought about what Seraphimon had meant when he said that he was Rei's guardian. Was he really supposed to be in charge of her? To take care of her? She was supposed to be the hope of the digital world so why trust him with someone so important? He had to admit that from the moment he had met Rei he had felt a strong connection to her. He knew that he would do anything to keep her safe even if he wasn't her gurdian. He found himself wondering where these feelings had come from. He had never felt so close to someone before. He sighed. He would never understand Rei or for that matter his feelings towards her.

_**End Chapter Eight**_

* * *

**Pardon the extreme shortness, but I thought that I should write something. I promise that I will update on the weekend and it will be a longer chapter. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I get the longer the chapters will be. Sayonara!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people and sorry for not updating as soon as I would like to. Please review. I need more reviews. The sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I get the longer the chapters will be. This means that since I haven't gotten many reviews the chapters won' be so long. Thanks to TrialAndError1192812 for reviewing. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Soon after they left the forest terminal Jumpei, Tomoki, and Izumi had gotten their beast spirits. They had been through a lot in the last few days and Kouji had not had a chance to speak to Rei about what they had found out about her. One night when they stopped to rest for a while he thought of what he should tell Rei. He knew that she was upset about what had happened to Seraphimon and Wizardmon. She must be confused about what was revealed to her about her past.

After they all ate they began to talk. Kouji looked around and saw that Rei was sitting alone by a tree. She appeared to be thinking about something. He walked up to her. She hadn't noticed him as she was still sitting with her knees drawn up and her arms around them. Her head was rested on top of it and she was looking at the ground.

"Hey, can I sit?" He said gently so as to not startle her.

She looked up at him and nodded. Kouji sat down next to her.

"Why aren't you over with the others?"

"You looked a bit lonely so I thought I would keep you company." He said smiling.

"You don't have to do this."

"Do what?" He said, puzzled.

"You don't have to stay with me. Just because Seraphimon said you were my guardian doesn't mean you have to take care of me. I don't want to be a burden."

Kouji looked at her and sighed.

"I don't care about what Seraphimon said. I want to stay with you because you're my friend and I'll always protect my friends. Whether I'm your guardian or not doesn't matter to me all that matters is that you're safe."

"Kouji-kun…"

Rei let her hand fall to the ground and she felt Kouji place his hand over her hand.

"I'll always be here for you."

She looked at him and saw that he was blushing.

"Thank you." She said blushing.

"Hey you guys! Why don't you come over here and have some fun with us?" Takuya said.

Kouji stood up and pulled Rei up with him.

"Let's go. We can talk later. For now I think you should have some fun."

They went over to where the others were and they talked for a while. Soon they were ready to go to bed. They all settled down to bed near the embers of the fire. Kouji sat against a tree and closed his eyes. Then he felt something warm against his side. He opened his eyes and saw Rei sitting there next to him.

"Rei?"

"You looked lonely so I thought I should keep you company." She said smiling.

He smiled and took off his jacket. He covered her with it.

"Kouji-kun, you don't have to-"

"It's okay. I don't want you to catch a cold. Now, sleep, we're leaving in the morning and you need to rest."

Rei tried to sleep, but found that she couldn't. She turned her head and saw that Kouji was asleep, or so she thought.

"What's wrong?" He said.

She looked at him and saw that he was awake.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"No, I couldn't sleep either. What's wrong?"

She looked away and sighed.

"Kouji-kun, do you think that what Seraphimon said is true? Do you think that I can save the digital world?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not even sure if I can help this world with the others. But, I think that if anyone can help it's you. You have a special connection to this world because it's your home. You share a bond with it and you won't let it be destroyed. I know that you doubt your power, but don't worry I'm sure that everything will work out. I'm sure that we'll be able to help."

"But what if I can't help? What if I'm too weak?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure you're strong enough and I'll be there to help you as well."

"Thanks Kouji-kun."

"Sure. Goodnight, Rei."

"Goodnight, Kouji-kun."

* * *

A few days later they were close to their next destination; the Rose Morning Star. They arrived at the continent of darkness after crossing the dark gate. They walked for hours and soon Kouji noticed that Rei looked sick.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't look so good. Maybe we should rest." Takuya said.

"No, we should keep going. The faster we get out of here the better."

"Yes, this place does seem to affect you. I wonder if it is because of the composition of your fractal code." Bokomon said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in the book there is some information on you. I don't know how I didn't notice although it isn't very specific and the description is not clear. Anyway, it says that the fractal code that you are made up of is composed of mainly light. It is very similar to that of Seraphimon's or Ophanimon's. Because this is the Continent of Darkness it is possible that you are weakened by the lack of light."

"So what you're saying is that she has to get out of here or she'll get weaker?"

"Precisely."

"I guess we better hurry then." Izumi said.

They began to walk, but Kouji walked over to Rei. He turned his back to her and kneeled in front of her.

"Here, I'll carry you until you feel better."

"Kouji-kun…"

"Don't worry I don't mind."

She climbed on his back and held on to him. They began to walk and she could feel herself blushing as the others saw them. She hoped that they could get out of that place soon, but had no idea that there was trouble ahead.

_**End Chapter Nine**_

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter and review. If I don't get reviews the chapters will be short. The sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I get the more I write. I already have some ideas and the story is about to get more interesting. Sayonara!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people! Shame on you for not reviewing. Because I didn't get reviews this chapter will be shorter than planned. If you want me to write more and update more often review. Otherwise the chapters will be short and it will take longer for the story to end and for the sequel to begin. Yes, there will be a sequel, but if people don't review I won't make one. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

They walked for a while and Kouji noticed that Rei was starting to look worst. They stopped to rest and he saw that she had a slight fever. He laid her down against a tree and covered her with his jacket.

"Try to sleep, okay." He went over to Takuya.

"How is she?" Takuya said.

"She has a fever. Takuya, we have to get her out of here. She's getting weaker every second we spend here."

"Don't worry buddy, we'll get out soon. Listen, why don't you let me carry her for a while? You must be tired."

Kouji thought about it. He was tired and Takuya didn't seem to mind. He didn't think Rei would mind.

"Yeah, okay."

Takuya carried Rei on his back. She was half asleep and was a bit startled when she noticed that the person carrying her wasn't Kouji. When she saw that it was Takuya she relaxed a bit, but it was still awkward. She was used to Kouji being the one that always carried her and took care of her. Takuya was nice, but she hadn't really talked to him that much. As she continued with her musings while trying to stay awake she didn't notice Kouji watching her.

'_She looks so happy and peaceful with Takuya. I guess I had no reason to think she would mind him carrying her.'_

As he looked at them he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. When he realized what he was thinking he was surprised and a bit mad at himself for letting himself think that way.

'_What am I thinking? So what if she likes being with Takuya? Why am I even jealous? She's just a friend it's not like I like her as more than a friend.'_

Even as he thought about this he couldn't help but wonder if he really just liked her as a friend. It was true that he had gotten closer to her, but it had never occurred to him how close. Now that he thought about it he was being very protective of her, but he dismissed the thought as just being protective of her friend. He hadn't had many friends and he felt that he would do anything to keep the few he had safe.

As they walked Rei couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She closed her eyes, but opened them again when she felt Takuya stop walking. She opened her eyes to see Arbormon standing in front of them.

Takuya put her down in a safe place and everyone spirit evolved to fight Arbormon who used his beast spirit, Petaldramon. They fought for a while and eventually they defeated him and Lobomon took away his beast spirit. Then another digimon appeared his name was Duskmon. He appeared to be Arbormon's ally, but then he destroyed him himself.

Duskmon proved to be a very powerful foe. No matter how hard they tried they just couldn't defeat him. Rei hid behind a tree with Bokomon and Neemon. She watched the others fight and wished that she could help. She saw Takuya hit him with a very powerful attack. Apparently he thought that he had defeated Duskmon, but Kouji thought differently.

"Takuya, get out of there!" He said.

Takuya was reluctant, but ran away with the others. Lobomon picked Rei up and they left.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I'm fine."

"Kouji-kun, who was that guy?"

"I don't know, but we better be careful. He's powerful, more powerful than any of the others we've fought."

Kouji didn't know just how powerful he was or just what was in store for them.

_**End chapter Ten**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the chapter and review or I'll make all of the chapters short. The story is about to get more exciting, so trust me you don't want cliffhangers and long waits for updates. The sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the longer the chapters will be. Sayonara! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello people! Hope you like this chapter. If it's too short you know why, so review! Thanks to takari fan100 and TrialAndError1192812 for reviewing. You guys can thank them for this chapter being longer. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

They walked for a while and Takuya complained about how he could have beaten Duskmon and how he probably did. The others were getting annoyed with him and eventually began to ignore him.

"I'm telling you guys, there's no way he could have survived that."

The others just ignored him, but Rei could tell that Kouji was upset. Takuya had been bothering him about his decision to run away. Kouji didn't think that they could stand up to Duskmon, but Takuya thought that if they worked together they could defeat him. They got into a big argument, but fortunately Bokomon broke them apart and they went to get food and rest.

Tomoki and Takuya went to get food, Izumi and Jumpei stayed at the campsite, and Rei and Kouji went to get water with Bokomon and Neemon. Rei went to the riverbank to help Neemon and Bokomon get water while Kouji just watched them.

He was thinking about what had happened that day. He was worried about what they would do if Duskmon returned. They were too weak to defeat him, but he knew that Takuya would try to fight him and would drag the others with him. He could just leave and take Rei with him, but if they ran into Duskmon he wouldn't be ale to protect her by himself. If he stayed with the others he would at least be making sure that Rei was safe. He knew that the others would take care of her.

She was the reason he worried so much. He knew that Duskmon was dangerous, but he also knew that he was probably after Rei. He supposed that Mercurymon and his henchmen should know by now that Rei was important to this world. He guessed he had no choice, he would have to stay with the others in order to keep her safe. If it was true that he was her guardian then he had to do everything he could do make sure that she was safe and that the enemy didn't get to her.

They headed back to camp and when they got there, Tomoki and Takuya said that they had a plan to defeat Duskmon. They explained the plan while Kouji sat by the fire with Rei. When they were done explaining he made sure to say how much he disliked the plan. Takuya mentioned how Kouji would rather run away and that was all it took to make him lose his patience. He stood up and walked towards the others.

"Takuya let's talk." He said walking past him.

"Yeah, let's."

Rei watched worriedly as they left towards a cave. She hoped that they wouldn't do anything that they might regret.

When they were away from the others Kouji turned to look at Takuya.

"Takuya, why do you think we're here?"

"To save the world."

"You say that like it means nothing. This isn't some game that we can start over if we mess up. There are lives depending on us. This whole world is depending on us."

"I know that."

"Do you really? Sometimes I think that you don't."

"Tell me Kouji, why do you care so much?"

"I made a promise and I refuse to break it."

Kouji walked past Takuya and stopped.

"Takuya, it's obvious that you don't care about what happens to you, but can you promise that you won't let the others get hurt because if you can't then just leave."

Takuya stood there surprised at how much Kouji cared about the others, but then it occurred to him that he may only be saying that because of Rei. It was amazing how much he cared about her, but he couldn't really blame him. After all he had grown fond of her as well. There was something about her that made him want to take care of her and keep her safe, to be with her.

Before Takuya could answer there was a large explosion outside. They ran out saw that Duskmon had arrived. The others were fighting with him and Rei was hiding with Bokomon and Neemon. Kouji and Takuya spirit evolved and they put Takuya's plan into action. His plan failed and Duskmon was about to hit Takuya when Kouji stood in the way of the attack. The attack hit him full force and he returned to his human form. Takuya caught him as he fell and Rei ran to see how he was. She was worried about him and so was Takuya. He screamed out his name and somehow it affected Duskmon. He held his head as if he was in pain and they were all covered by darkness.

All Rei could do was hope that they would be fine and that Kouji's light would keep him safe.

* * *

When Kouji woke up he found himself alone in the forest of the Continent of Darkness. He stood up and looked around, but there wasn't anyone nearby. Then he thought of Rei and began to look for her and call out her name, but she was nowhere to be found. He was worried about her. What if something happened to her? It was his fault he was supposed to protect her. It was his responsibility as her guardian.

He felt useless for not being able to protect her. She was important to this world and now he had lost her. But, it was more than that. He felt bad not just because she was important to that world but because she was important to him. He missed her and he was worried. He would do anything to get her back. He would make sure that she was safe and would never let anyone take her away.

* * *

Rei woke up in a dark place. She sat up off the cold ground and saw that she was in some kind of dungeon. She looked around and saw that she was alone. She was tired and she felt weak. She had spent too much time away from the light. She needed to get out of that place soon, but she wondered what had happened to the others.

What had happened to Kouji? The last time she saw him he was injured. She was worried about him and knew that she had to get out of there soon and make sure that he was fine. She stood up and walked to the bars of the cell she was being kept in. She tried to see if there was a way out, but it was too dark. Then she heard someone approaching her. She tried to see who it was, but couldn't. When the person finally got close enough for her to see who it was she was surprised and stepped back in fear.

_**End Chapter Eleven**_

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it and please review. The sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I get the more I write. Sayonara!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello people! Hope you guys like this chapter. I don't really get many reviews so I don't know if you like the story or not. Please review and tell me what you think. If people don't review I probably won't make a sequel. Thanks to TrialAndError1192812 and Princesa de la Luna for reviewing. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Rei looked at the person standing in front of her and stepped back. Duskmon stood before her. She didn't know what to do or what he was going to do with her. She looked at him and noticed that he didn't look like he was going to hurt her. She walked closer to him as it occurred to her that if he had wanted to he could have already killed her.

"Where am I and why did you bring me here?"

"You are being held captive by Mercurymon in the name of Cherubimon. It is not my place to say why you are here."

"Then tell me, where are the others?"

"I don't know where your comrades are."

He stayed quiet and she looked at him. For a moment she thought she saw something else in him, something that shocked her. She saw a young boy that resembled Kouji. She couldn't believe what she had seen.

"You are not fully a digimon, are you?"

He was taken aback by this. He looked at the girl curiously.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I should be asking you that."

"I am Duskmon."

"That is what they call you, but who are you really?"

He looked at her uncertainly. How could she know so much? She was just a young girl. He wondered who she really was and why they wanted her. They had said that she could be useful and although he had been skeptical at first he was now starting to believe that she really was special.

"Do you really want to know who I am?" She asked.

He nodded.

"My name is Rei. That's as much as I can tell you. I'm not really sure of who I am."

He looked at her as she smiled at him. How could she smile at the one who was holding her captive? He turned around to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'll return later."

"But, I don't want to be alone. It's so dark." She said.

He looked at her and saw that she did actually look very pale and tired. Was it the darkness that was doing this to her? He had been told that she was a creature of light. Was the dark weakening her? He walked back to where she was.

"Are you ill?"

She looked at him uncertainly. Why should he be worried? He was holding her captive after all. Yet, now that she got a chance to talk to him he wasn't as bad as he seemed. Maybe he only attacked them because he was ordered to do so. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she forgot he was there.

Duskmon saw that she wasn't going to answer and left. Rei sat down on the ground and began to think of the others. She wondered what had happened to them.

"I hope they're safe." She said to herself.

She was worried, but the person she thought about the most was Kouji. She missed him and she hoped that he was fine after the attack from Duskmon. She wished there was some way to get out of that place or to at least know if he was fine.

* * *

Kouji walked around for a while and still didn't find any of the others. He was worried about Rei. The others had their Spirits so they could protect themselves, but Rei didn't have anything. She was helpless and alone. What if something happened to her? What if she was captured? What if she was injured? He couldn't stand the thought of her alone and injured especially since she was weak and sick. He hoped he would be able to find her soon and he hoped that she was fine.

After a while he ran into the others. They were being held captive by Ranamon and Mercurymon. He noticed that Rei and Takuya weren't there. This made him worry even more. He noticed that there were some digimon trying to open the others' D-tectors. Ranamon began to tickle them to get them to say where the others were. They wouldn't talk. Kouji knew that he had to do something and spirit evolved.

He tried to beat them but he couldn't fight by himself. He was getting beaten and he couldn't get the others free. Still he couldn't give up he was their only hope now. If he couldn't get the others out how could he hope to help Rei? How could he ever fulfill his duty as her guardian if he couldn't protect her? He had to fight.

Suddenly Agnimon appeared and helped Lobomon. Lobomon was able to free the others who spirit evolved and they all fought together. Ranamon and Mercurymon retreated. Kouji was still worried about Rei. She was the only one missing. They were all worried about her. Takuya felt bad because he thought that it was his fault for not having listened to Kouji. They left to go look for her.

* * *

Meanwhile Rei was sitting alone in her cell. She was thinking about Kouji when she saw someone standing in front of the gate. She looked up to see Duskmon. He was holding a tray with food and what looked to be a blanket. He opened the gate and entered the cell.

"I thought you might be hungry. I brought you some food and a blanket. It would be bad if you died."

She took the blanket and looked at the food. There was some soup, bread, rice and water in the tray. It looked good, but what if it was poisoned? Duskmon knew what she was thinking and he couldn't blame her. After all he had kidnapped her.

"There's nothing wrong with the food. You can eat it."

She took the rice and began to eat for she was indeed hungry.

"Thank you."

He nodded and walked out. He closed the gate and turned to leave.

"Wait."

Duskmon turned back to her.

"Could you stay here for a while?"

"Why?"

"I don't want to be alone."

"How can you ask me to stay here when I am the one holding you captive?"

"But, even if you are you're a nice person. You don't have to be so nice to me, but you are. I don't think you're as bad as the others think."

He was puzzled by her answer. Why did she trust him so much? Why did she want him to stay with her? Did she really think that he was good?

"If you don't think that I am bad then why do you think that I am holding you captive?"

"Because you were told to do so. You don't even know who I am. Why are you doing all of this? What do you get out of following Cherubimon's orders?"

He didn't answer. She looked at him and then remembered how he had reacted when he saw Kouji after he hit him back in the forest.

"How do you know Kouji?"

Duskmon was surprised by the question.

"What makes you think I know him?"

"It's obvious you know him. You kept calling out his name after you hit him and you were clutching your head. It was as if you remembered something. Who are you? You're not just a digimon are you? You're a human!"

This girl was strange. How could she know so much about him? He was about to answer her when he heard someone approaching them. It was Mercurymon. Rei saw him and stood up.

"Where are my friends?"

"Dear child, your friends have already been dealt with. You are the only one left and I shall take care of you now once and for all. Duskmon bring the girl out."

Duskmon opened the gate and grabbed her. For some reason he felt bad about helping Mercurymon harm this girl. She seemed so nice and innocent.

"Duskmon, please, don't listen to him." She said in a low voice.

He didn't respond. He held her back and Mercurymon approached them.

"Don't worry, girl. Soon you won't remember anything. I will make all of your worries vanish."

He took her necklace and it glowed brightly lighting up the dark place they were in. She was scared for she knew that if he took that her worries really would leave along with all of her memories. She hadn't fully recovered them and if the necklace was removed she would forget everything, even Kouji.

"No, please, don't-"

It was too late. Mercurymon took the necklace and her eyes became cold and empty. Duskmon was surprised to see her become so still. It was as if she was no longer alive. Mercurymon laughed at his accomplishment.

"And so Lady Rei, the last hope of the Digital World is gone. She is no longer a threat to us. Without her memories she is nothing but an empty shell. She can't do anything anymore."

He turned to Duskmon.

"Duskmon, put her back in the cell and make sure the necklace is somewhere safe where those brats will never find it."

He left and Duskmon looked at the girl he was holding. It was strange to think that she was the same girl that he had just been talking to. The girl that was so happy and full of life. He put her back in the cell and left with a strange feeling of guilt plaguing his heart.

_**End Chapter Twelve**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and review. The more reviews I get the more I write and the sooner I get the reviews the sooner I update. Sayonara!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello people! Hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks to TrialAndError and digi-writer 1392 for reviewing. This chapter will be shorter due to the lack of reviews. Review if you want a sequel and longer chapters. The sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I get the longer the chapters will be. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

A few days later they still hadn't found out anything about Rei. They had tried to reach her using their D-tectors, but it didn't work. Kouji was worried. He wondered where she was and hoped that where ever she was she was fine. Eventually they were trapped in one of Mercurymon's traps. Mercurymon transformed into Sakkakumon and they were forced to confront their worst fears while they were inside him.

Everyone but Kouji and Takuya were outside. They contacted Takuya with their D-tectors and told him that Kouji was still inside. Meanwhile Kouji had run into Duskmon.

"Who are you? Why are you here and why do you seem familiar to me?"

He grabbed Kouji by his shirt.

"Give me your memories!"

A dark mist surrounded Kouji and he remembered the day that he had arrived at the digital world. He saw himself going into a flower shop to get flowers for his step-mom. He received the message from Ophanimon and left for Shibuya Station.

"What is this overwhelming sadness? Why am I even affected?"

Kouji could see himself on the train. There was Takuya. A boy tried to get in the train, but he was too late. His reflection on the train showed that he resembled Kouji.

"What is this connection?"

"Get out of my head Duskmon! Leave my memories alone!"

"Silence!"

Kouji was in his room arguing with his father about his step-mother. He didn't want to accept her as his new mother.

'Why is he doing this to me?' Kouji asked himself.

Duskmon let him go. Cherubimon appeared and told Duskmon to finish Kouji off. Kouji spirit evolved into Lobomon and fought with Duskmon. Kouji kept fighting, but Duskmon was too strong. Kouji was on his hands and Knees looking at his D-tector.

"It's not supposed to end like this. I still have things to do. I still have to find her."

The image of Rei smiling at him flashed through his mind. A memory of a promise appeared.

"_Kouji-kun, thank you for helping me. I wish you could stay with me."_

"_I promise I will do all I can to help your world..."_

"_I promise that I will always protect you. I'm your guardian whether I am supposed to be or not..."_

"I can't let it end now. I can't let him win. I just can't. Not now."

Duskmon was about to finish him off.

"Any last thoughts?"

"I'm sorry dad, I tried…I'm sorry Rei, I wish I could have helped you…"

"Enough!"

"I'm sorry!"

Kouji's regret awoke his power. He fusion evolved into Beowolfmon.

"Why do you insist on fighting a battle that you can't win?" Duskmon said.

"I don't, I know I can win. I have to win to help those I care about."

"Those you care about? Do you mean Rei?"

Kouji was surprised at this.

"How do you know about her? Where is she?"

"She's been here all along."

A space opened in the ground and from the shadows Rei emerged. She just laid there on the ground. Her eyes were empty and glazed.

"What did you do to her!?!"

I haven't done anything. Mercurymon was kind enough to take away her worries. She no longer remembers you or anything else. In fact she is little more than a shell now. She is a shadow like myself."

"Shut up! She will never be a shadow! I'll bring her back to the light!"

"There is nothing you can do for her."

Kouji attacked and they crossed swords. Kouji saw a boy that looked like him. He was inside Duskmon. Their power caused an explosion that threw them out of Sakkakumon. Duskmon managed to grab Rei. He would need her as Kouji seemed to care for her.

Kouji chased after Duskmon.

'I have to catch him. I have to help her.' He thought.

Kouji finally caught up with Duskmon in some sort of cave.

"Where is Rei?"

"She is with Cherubimon now. There is nothing you can do to help her. She is lost now and she will never be able to get her memories back."

"That's not true!"

They fought for a while. Cherubimon intervened. The boy that was Duskmon appeared trapped in darkness. He could see his family, but they all turned away from him. He could see Kouji in the light, but as he walked towards him Kouji turned around and left. The boy chased after him.

"No, don't leave me!"

He fell to his knees with tears in his eyes.

"Why won't anyone pay attention to me!?!"

Cherubimon appeared and released the darkness in the boy's heart turning him into Duskmon. Duskmon was able to evolve into Velgemon, his beast spirit. Kouji was injured by a powerful attack from Velgemon. As he was about to destroy Kouji his D-tector fell from his pocket and Ophanimon made Velgemon remember about his time as a human.

Velgemon was Kouichi, Kouji's twin brother. He remembered when his grandmother told him about Kouji and when he went after Kouji in the train. He fell from the stairs before he could reach Kouji.

Kouji was confused. Who was he? Why did he look so much like him?

* * *

Meanwhile in a place where darkness and light met Rei was being kept. Cherubimon knew that if he kept her in the light after a while she would wake up and if she spent too much time in the dark she could perish. She was still asleep. As she slept she had terrible nightmares. She saw people who looked familiar, people she knew she should remember, but couldn't no matter how hard she tried. She felt alone and helpless. 

"Where am I? Who am I? Why am I here?"

"You are here because this is where you belong. You are nothing but a shadow and as one you must be kept in the dark. You will remain here for all eternity."

"No, it can't be. How can I belong in such a dark place? Am I so worthless that I don't belong anywhere else?"

"Your fate is to stay here for there is nothing else left for you. There is no one and nothing that misses or needs you."

She felt tears began to well up in her eyes. She felt sad at the thought of being so alone. But there was something inside her that made her think that it wasn't true. She wasn't alone. She could see the faint outline of someone. As she saw this person she felt like he knew that person, like she wasn't alone.

"You're lying! I'm not alone! I can't be!"

"And what makes you think that you're not?"

"Because no one is ever alone. No matter who you are there is always someone that needs you and misses you. I can feel it in my heart."

"Foolish girl. There is nothing you can do. You will stay here forever."

Cherubimon left her alone with her nightmares. He put her in a dark place and let her be consumed by it. Soon she would be immersed in shadow and with her the digital world would fall. Still he had to make sure that she remained filled with despair. She was unusually strong. Already she had begun to remember who she was. But, no matter how much she tried she wouldn't be able to fully remember unless the others found her and the necklace. Cherubimon smirked as he thought of what things would be like once she was gone. He would be free to rule the digital world. With Ophanimon trapped and Seraphimon gone she had been the only one standing in the way, but he had taken care of her. She would never get out of her nightmares and when she was overtaken with despair and loneliness, when her heart was corrupted with darkness she would be done for.

_**End Chapter Thirteen**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and please review. The more reviews I get the more I write and the sooner I get the reviews the sooner I update. Tell me if you would like me to make a sequel. I want to make one, but I'm not sure. Sayonara!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello people and sorry for taking such a long time to update. I have been very busy with school especially art since my teacher wants me to finish a big project so that she could put it in the art show. I have also been working on one of my other stories because I am going to go on a hiatus for that story. Anyway, thanks to TriaAndError1192812, rika3000, Megmo8214, digi-writer1392, and Princesa de la Luna for reviewing. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Now, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Kouji ran into the others after his fight with Velgemon. He thought about what Ophanimon had said and the way Velgemon had acted. He knew something about him and he had to find out what. Even if he didn't he had to go after him to find Rei. He felt that she was in danger and he had to help her. He couldn't let Cherubimon keep her. He ran off to find Velgemon and get some answers from him.

Takuya and the others were surprised when Kouji ran off. Takuya ran after him and told the others that he wouldn't take long. He told them to stay where they were. After a while of waiting they got tired and decided to go see if they could gather any information. They talked to an old Trailmon that told them about the Rose Morning Star. They found out that both Rei and Ophanimon were being kept there by Cherubimon.

* * *

Meanwhile Duskmon was in the dark with Rei. Somehow he felt bad for the girl. She was so much like him. She too did not know who she was or what her purpose was. Just like him she was trapped in the dark, but unlike him she would not be able to stand up to it. She was more vulnerable to it and he knew that if she was left there she would perish. Already her skin was pale. He could tell she was having a nightmare from the look on her face.

She had been the only one in this world that had talked to him with kindness. She had valued his company even when he had been the one that had captured her and caused her to suffer. He still remembered when she told him to help her as he held on to her so that she wouldn't be able to escape from Mercurymon. He felt bad and wished that there was some way to help her. He thought that maybe he would be able to reach her in the dark and talk to her. The least he could do was try to comfort her.

Duskmon closed his eyes and he heard her calling out to him. He saw her standing there before him. She looked sad and scared. She probably didn't remember him.

"Who are you?" She said.

He could hear the fear in her voice.

"My name is Duskmon."

She looked at him and thought about who he could be.

"Duskmon…? I feel like I know you…but from where?"

"We met before and you talked to me about Kouji."

She looked at him and seemed to be thinking about what he had just said.

"Kouji…that name…it seems so familiar…."

He had expected her to remember something about him, but she didn't. She looked up at him and frowned. He looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"What?"

"You look sad like you're suffering. Why?"

He was surprised. How could she tell how he felt? How could she worry about him when she was in danger? Who was this girl and why did he feel so close to her?

"It's like you lost someone. You seem confused and lonely like you're not sure about why you're here."

"How would you know something like that?"

"I don't know. I just felt that you were sad. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see if you remembered."

"What? What am I supposed to remember?"

"Who you are, who your friends are and why you're here."

She looked at him with a curious look. Duskmon was about to say something, but he felt someone approaching. It was Cherubimon. He left her and just as he opened his eyes Cherubimon appeared.

"Duskmon, what are you doing here?"

"I was keeping an eye on her."

"There is no need for that. Tell me have you remembered then who you are?"

Duskmon was surprised. He had actually remembered when he was fighting with Kouji. He had stirred his memories. But, how did Cherubimon know? Cherubimon chuckled.

He told Duskmon to fight Kouji, but Duskmon refused to do so as he was his brother. Cherubimon reminded him of how much his mother had suffered because of his father and how happy Kouji had been with his father and step-mother. He reminded him of how much he had suffered as he saw his mother when she was ill and tired. His heart was filled with darkness and he turned into Velgemon. He went after Kouji.

* * *

Kouji was running, trying to catch up with Duskmon. He stopped when he thought he saw something in the distance. Suddenly Velgemon appeared and knocked Kouji down. Kouji Fusion Evolved into Beowolfmon and fought with Velgemon who slide evolved into Duskmon. When they crossed swords Duskmon revealed to Kouji who he really was.

"I am your older twin brother, Kouichi Kimura."

Kouji couldn't believe it. How could he be his brother? Duskmon told him about how his parents took one of them when they divorced. Kouji was shocked to learn that his mother was still alive. His father had told him that she had died. Now he knew that Kouichi had been living with her all along.

Kouji was hit by Duskmon's attack and reverted into his human form. Duskmon turned into Velgemon and was about to finish Kouji off when Takuya pushed him out of the way of Velgemon's attack.

Kouji told Takuya that Duskmon was Kouichi, his twin brother. Takuya was surprised but then he was glad for Kouji because now he had a brother. Kouji on the other hand was upset to find out that his brother was the warrior of darkness. Takuya told Kouji that he had to fight Duskmon because of the fact that they were brothers. He said that he was the only one that could help him.

Kouji refused to fight his brother and so Takuya fought with Velgemon. Takuya was in trouble, but Kouji fusion evolved into Beowolfmon and helped Takuya. Together they were able to defeat him. Kouji saw that he was indeed his twin brother after he turned into his human form. Takuya recognized him as the boy that he saw at Shibuya Station.

Kouji asked him if it was true that they were brothers and Kouichi told him about how he had tried to talk to him before. He told Kouji about how he had followed him, but didn't have the courage to talk to him. He told him about how much their mother suffered.

"So I was right. You were the one I saw at the station." Takuya said.

"Then you got on the train too and ended up here?"

"No, all I remember is thinking I died."

Kouichi told them about how Cherubimon had given him the power of the dark. He didn't mention anything about Rei because he thought they would hate him for having taken her away. It was after all his fault that she was in danger.

* * *

They got back together with the others and headed to that Rose Morning Star after they told Kouji and Takuya that that was where Rei and Ophanimon were being kept.

As they traveled on the Trailmon Kouji just sat alone looking out of the window. He had too many things to think about. First he had been worried about finding Rei and now he also had to worry about Kouichi. He had no idea of how brothers were supposed to act. He wanted to show him that he didn't resent him for what he had done, but he didn't know anything about being a brother. He sighed. The others tried to help Kouji by telling him their ideas on how an older brother should act.

* * *

Meanwhile Kouichi sat alone wondering why they didn't hate him. He felt terrible for what he had done. He hated himself at that instant. After a while they stopped got out of the Trailmon. Kouichi stayed inside thinking about what he had done.

They got back on the Trailmon and continued on their journey. Patamon tried to comfort Kouichi by telling him that Light and Darkness were brothers. Suddenly they crashed. Cherubimon appeared. They fought against him, but none of their attacks could harm him. He defeated them easily with a single attack. Kouji protected Kouichi and Kouichi stood up to Cherubimon.

"Admit it, embrace the darkness that resides within your heart."

"No, don't do it!" Kouji said."

Kouichi looked down.

"I admit it. The hatred for Kouji grew into envy and turned into darkness. That darkness still resides within me."

Cherubimon smirked.

"But, that was long ago. After meeting Kouji I've changed."

He turned to look at Kouji as he lay on the ground. He turned back to Cherubimon.

"That is why I refuse to lose to this darkness inside of me."

"Then die!"

Cherubimon reached out to attack Kouichi.

"Nii-san!!!"

As Kouji said this his D-tector shone. The light from it created created a shadow and from it formed a d-tector. The spirits of Duskmon and Velgemon changed as they were purified by the light.

_**End Chapter Fourteen**_

* * *

**Hope you guys like it and I'll update soon. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Sayonara!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello people! Sorry for not updating sooner. I was going to update earlier today, but I had to get a haircut. T-T Oh well. Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter and please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Also, thanks to digi-writer1392, TrialAndErroe1192812, Megmo8214, and GhostAlly for reviewing. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the lovely Rei.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Kouichi was able to spirit evolve into Loewemon and fought Cherubimon. Unfortunately Cherubimon was only a hologram. They headed to the Rose Morning Star to free Rei and Ophanimon. Cherubimon saw them approaching and went to where he kept Ophanimon. Cherubimon tried to persuade Ophanimon into joining him, but she would not be swayed.

"Your heart is misguided Cherubimon. I do not wish to impose my will upon this world, but to bring peace to it. "

"I see you are still against me. Do what you will Ophanimon, but soon you will regret this folly. You will wish you had not been so stubborn when you see your precious Lady Rei engulfed in darkness. Soon she will be no more and all that will remain of her will be a memory."

Cherubimon left Ophanimon to think about what he had just said. She didn't know that Rei had also been captured. Now she was worried not for herself, but for the child that was so dear to her. She hoped that the other children would arrive in time and save Rei. She knew if she died it would mean the end of the digital world.

* * *

Meanwhile the others had met Oryxmon after having defeated some Phantomon. Oryxmon offered to lead them to Rei and Ophanimon. At first they didn't trust him, but after Patamon said that he was a friend they agreed to let him help them.

"So, do you really know where Rei is being kept?" Kouji asked.

"Yes, but we must get there without being noticed. If Cherubimon finds you it will be impossible to reach her and Ophanimon."

"Is she far from here?" Izumi said.

Oryxmon didn't answer.

"We must hurry. We are running out of time."

"What do you mean?" Said Takuya.

"I mean that if we don't reach Lady Rei soon it will be too late. However, even if we reach her she will not wake up. There is something of great importance that she is missing."

"What do you mean she won't wake up?"

"He means that she is sleeping in the darkness. Cherubimon put her there so that she wouldn't interfere with his plans."

Everyone turned to look at Kouichi.

"I was the one that took her to Cherubimon and helped Mercurymon take away her memories. I'm sorry."

Everyone stayed quiet.

"It's alright, you didn't know what you were doing. You were in Cherubimon's control."

Kouji put his hand on Kouichi's shoulder to reassure him. He looked up and remembered something. He turned to Oryxmon.

"Oryxmon, what is it that she needs to wake up?"

"She needs her memories."

"How can we get them?"

"There is a necklace in which all of her memories were sealed by Lord Seraphimon in order to protect her. She lost it while she was still remembering her past and so a part of her was still connected to it. Because of that she is trapped inside her own mind. Unfortunately Cherubimon has filled her mind with darkness and soon she will be fully engulfed by it. Because she is a being of light she will not last much longer. Once she is overcome with darkness she will be lost forever. We must find her and get her away from the darkness that is binding her. Even if she cannot wake up she will no longer be in any peril."

"But, we _can_ wake her."

Kouichi took out the necklace that Mercurymon had ordered him to hide. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"When Mercurymon took it away he ordered me to hide it so that you wouldn't be able to find it and she wouldn't wake up. I felt bad for her for some reason and decided to keep it. I forgot about it until now."

"Now we can return Lady Rei back to normal. We must hurry and get to her before it is too late."

* * *

Oryxmon led them to where Rei was being kept. She was laying on a platform in a dark room. When they approached her they saw that wisps of darkness were floating around her. Some of the darkness entered her body and she was sweating. They noticed that her skin lacked color and was devoid of any light. Kouji touched her and saw that she had a fever.

"She's burning up."

"It looks like she's having a nightmare." Takuya said.

"That is the effect darkness has on her. Hurry, already the darkness is visible in her physical appearance."

Kouji picked her up and they left the room. Kouichi took out the necklace and Kouji placed it around her neck. They waited for her to wake up. She opened her eyes slowly and everyone sighed in relief.

"…Kouji-kun…" She said weakly.

"It's okay. You're safe now."

Rei looked around and saw Kouichi.

"Kouichi-kun…,you found…your true...power…."

"Yes, thank you."

Rei smiled at him.

* * *

Kouji carried Rei as she was too weak to walk on her own. A few wisps of darkness were still around her. They reached the place where Ophanimon was being kept. She was trapped inside a cage made of light. The light from Ophanimon made Rei feel better and the darkness that had been surrounding her was dispersed.

"You made it and you have rescued my dear Rei."

Izumi and Jumpei tried to free Ophanimon, but they couldn't break the cage that she was being kept in. Opanimon stopped them and told them about how Seraphimon, Cherubimon, and her maintained the peace in the digital world.

"Soon we saw that even though we were powerful and devoted to our cause we could not keep this world peaceful by ourselves and so we created Rei. She is a pure entity even more so than ourselves. She is perhaps the most powerful of all of us and yet because of her kindness and innocence she is unaware of that. Her true purpose is to keep this world balanced and so she resides in our castle with us. She would go out and maintain the peace between the digimon, but she did more than that. She is the keeper of the light of our world because she was created from it. Because we feared the day in which our world could be destroyed we created her so that even if it was destroyed with her light we would be able to recreate our world. In a way she is the heart of our world and if she is lost then so are we.

When Cherubimon became corrupted Seraphimon did all he could to protect Rei. He sealed her memories away so that even if she was captured by Cherubimon he would not be able to use her to destroy our home. Even before that, when she was born, Seraphimon appointed one of the legendary warriors to be her guardian. From the beginning she seemed to have a strong connection with the warrior of light, perhaps because she is the epitome of light. And so he was appointed as her guardian and she was not to wake up until he returned."

Suddenly Cherubimon appeared.

_**End Chapter Fifteen**_

__

* * *

__

**Hope you guys liked it and please review. The sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Sayonara!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello people! I hope you guys like this chapter. I want to thank digi-writer1392, TrialAndError1192812, and Megmo8214 for reviewing. Please review, the sooner people review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the lovely Rei.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Cherubimon appeared and defeated Oryxmon.

"Now that he has brought you here he is no longer useful." He said.

He grabbed Oryxmon and threw him against the wall. Kouji and Takuya fusion evolved and distracted Cherubimon while the others freed Ophanimon. They soon figured out that if they hit the wall where the rays of light that made up Ophanimon's cage the rays wouldn't be reflected and bars from the cage would disappear.

While they were trying to free Ophanimon Cherubimon managed to take away Kouji's and Takuya's spirits. The others tried to help, but the y also got their spirits stolen. The only one with a spirit was Izumi and she stayed with Rei in case Cherubimon tried to harm her. Cherubimon attacked Izumi, but Ophanimon pushed her out of the way and took the hit for her. Ophanimon fought against Cherubimon and tricked him so that she could get the D-tectors back. She sent them over to where Kouji and Takuya were. She continued to fight, but Cherubimon proved to be too strong. She was defeated, but with her last strength she changed Kouji's and Takuya's D-tectors. Kouji and Takuya were able to unite their spirits with the others and evolve into Emperorgreymon and Magnagarurumon.

Takuya and Kouji fought against Cherubimon. Cherubimon's attacks reached the others and Kouji and Takuya saw that they were in danger.

"We have to get the others to safety." Kouji said.

Kouji distracted Cherubimon while Takuya took the others to safety. He then went back to where Kouji was fighting with Cherubimon and helped him. As Kouichi watched them fight he felt guilty and felt that he should also be fighting. They succeeded in defeating Cherubimon, but the castle began to fall apart. Kouji and Takuya hurried to save the others. Kouichi was the last one left. As he was about to get on Emperorgreymon so that he could carry him to safety the ground broke off and he fell. Luckily Kouji was able to get a hold of his hand in time and pulled him up.

They managed to get away in time and were safe. They thought about what they would do next, but suddenly Icedevimon appeared. He froze Kouji and Takuya's D-tectors. The other spirit evolved and fought him, but he was too powerful. Kouji an dTakuya tried to get their D-tectors to work while Rei watched them. She wished there was something that she could do, but she knew that there wasn't. Icedevimon froze Izumi and Jumpei then he caught them and trapped them. Kouji pushed Takuya out of the way just before some vines of ice trapped him. Kouji was hit instead, but Kouichi got them out using his beast spirit. Together Kouichi, Tomoki, Jumpei, and Izumi defeated Icedevimon.

Unfortunately Cherubimon wasn't dead and he was sucking all of the fractal code from the digiworld. Kouji turned to look at Rei and he could see that she was worried. He understood why, after all it was her home and because of who she was she cared for if a lot. He wouldn't let Cherubimon take it away from her. He had promised that he would help and save the world and he would keep his promise.

Kouji and Takuya decided that they had to fight against Cherubimon. They knew that they were the strongest and that only they could defeat him. The others showed their support. Rei walked up to Kouji and smiled at him. She kissed him on the cheek and blushed. Kouji stood there a bit shocked and blushed as well.

"Good luck Kouji-kun."

"Thanks. I promise I'll come back soon."

Rei turned to Takuya and wished him luck as well. She hugged him and Takuya couldn't help but blush.

"Thank you all for trying so hard to save this world and bring peace to it."

"Well, we couldn't just go back home when you needed help." Takuya said.

They turned to leave to face Cherubimon.

"Let's bring peace back to this world." Takuya said.

"This could be our last battle together, but I'm proud to be fighting it with you Takuya." Kouji said.

They evolved into Emperorgreymon and Magnagarurumon and left. They found Cherubimon and he integrated the data that he had collected into himself. They fought against Cherubimon while the others watched. Takuya hit him with his Dragon Fire Crossbow attack, but Cherubimon regenerated thanks to the data that he had absorbed. Cherubimon to be very powerful, but they made a plan to defeat him. Kouji went in front of Tkuya and took Cherubimon's attacks so that Takuya could get close enough to attack. Takuya defeated Cherubimon and went back to where Kouji was. He carried him back to where the others were waiting. Unfortunately there was another foe that they would have to defeat and as the data that Cherubimon had collected made its way down to the core of the digital world he awoke and summoned his two servants.

* * *

Meanwhile the others were rejoicing in their victory, but Kouji noticed that there was something wrong.

"That's odd." He said.

"What is?" Takuya asked.

"The lost land should have returned by now, but the surface of the digital world still looks damaged."

"That's right. This doesn't make sense."

Suddenly some more land disappeared in the distance. They went to see who was doing it and ran into a strange digimon. He told them that Lucemon was back and that the end of the digital world was approaching.

"You have fought well humans, but there is nothing more you can do. Go back home before it is too late."

Rei looked down as she realized that there really was nothing that could be done.

"We're not leaving."

"What did you say?"

"We've fought hard to save this world and we're not leaving until we accomplish that. You think we're just humans, but we're digimon too and we're proud of it."

"Your pride will not help you here. The prophecy will come to pass and Lucemon will return."

The place they were at suddenly began to disappear and they saw two digimon taking the data. They were the royal knights. They fought against them, but they were too powerful and knocked them into one of the three moons of the digital world. After a while they made it back to the digital world and faced them again after they had taken some children that Tomoki knew and Tomoki. They weren't able to defeat them and they managed to steal more data and give it to Lucemon.

* * *

After they left beanstalk village they went to the village of beginnings where all the digimon are born. When they got there they ran into Swanmon. While they were there they helped Swanmon feed the baby digimon. After feeding them they went outside to eat. They began to think of their home and of how much they missed it.

"I'm glad I decided not to go home. I'm a big kid now and being here is a very important job." Tomoki said.

"Yeah, and we have to stick together and save the digital world. This is our home too and I'm proud to be a digimon." Takuya said.

"And once we save this world we can go back home." Izumi said happily.

They were all happy, but when Rei heard them talking about their home she was a bit sad. She realized that once they saved the digital world they would leave and she wouldn't see her friends again. She knew she couldn't ask them to stay and she couldn't go with them. Even though she had always known that they would leave she was used to being with them and she didn't know what she would do without them. She stood up to leave, but Kouji looked up at her puzzled.

"Where are you going Rei?"

"I just…need some time alone…"

She smiled at him, but Kouji could tell that something was wrong. She left and they all looked at each other.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Bokomon said.

"I don't know, but maybe someone should go see."

After Takuya said this everyone turned to look at Kouji.

"What?"

"Well, aren't you going to go talk to her? You know her better than us and she likes you more."

Kouji sighed. He knew they were right. He stood up and went to look for Rei. He found her sitting by some bushes with her knees drawn up and her arms around them. Her face was hidden in her arms. He approached her and sat next to her. He sighed.

"So, can you tell me what's wrong?"

She shook her head and Kouji looked at her puzzled.

"Why not? If you tell me what's wrong maybe I can help."

"You can't."

"Come on, just tell me."

She looked up and he could see that she had been crying.

"When you guys beat Lucemon and the Royal Knights you're going to go back to your world and I won't be able to see you again. I'm going to miss you and I don't want to be alone again."

Kouji looked at her and felt bad. He knew that there really was nothing he could do. They couldn't stay in the digital world and they couldn't take her with them. To be honest he would miss her too. She was his friend and he had grown fond of her.

"Rei, don't worry, I'm sure we'll see each other again."

"No, we won't. Once you leave I won't be able to see you again."

"Well, don't worry. We won't leave until we defeat Lucemon and restore the digital world and even if we leave you'll still have Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon to keep you company."

"But, I want you to stay with me."

She hugged Kouji and he blushed. He sat there for a moment while she cried and then he slowly put his arms around her.

"I don't want you to go away Kouji-kun." She sobbed.

"I won't I promise. Even after I leave I promise I'll find a way to come back and visit you. Our worlds must be connected in some way and I'll find out how."

She sat up and wiped her tears off.

"You better not forget me and your promise."

"I won't forget, I promise I won't." He smiled and stood up.

"Come on let's go back to where the others are. And don't worry about us leaving anymore."

He helped her up and they went back to where the others were. As they walked Kouji smiled, but inside he was thinking about what Rei had said. She was right, they would have to leave soon and he wasn't sure if he would be able to keep his promise and find a way to return. Still, he couldn't tell that to Rei, it would only upset her and he wanted her to be happy even if he had to lie. He wondered why she liked him so much and why she wanted him to stay with her, but then again he wasn't sure why he liked her so much. She was just so nice and caring. He had never met anyone like her and he liked being around her. He would miss her when he left, but he would keep his promise and find a way to return. He wouldn't forget her, he doubted that he could even if he tried.

_**End Chapter Sixteen**_

* * *

**__**

**Hope you guys liked it and sorry for not updating in such a long time, but I was really busy and I still am. Anyways, please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Sayonara!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello people! Sorry for not updating in such a long time, but I have been really busy with some other stories that I started. Luckily this story will end soon so I can take a break and began working on the sequel. Another story will end soon which means that the sequel will come out faster. Anyways, thanks to digi-writer1392, Megmo8214, TrialAndError1192812, and The Nightopian Princess for reviewing. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Also, please visit my profile and vote on which story I should write next from the list of possible story ideas. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Kouji and Rei went back to where the others were and after a while they all decided to go see the Trailmon to try to convince them to transport the digi-eggs to a safe place. However the Trailmon refused to help. They were too fearsome of what could happen to them if they left their hiding place. When they returned to the Village of Beginnings they found the Royal Knights. They had beaten Swanmon and wanted to take the fractal code from the village. Kouji and Takuya spirit evolved into Magnagarurumon and Emperorgreymon. They distracted the Royal Knights while the others took the digi-eggs. They didn't fight back in fear of hurting the eggs. Izumi left to talk to the Trailmon and they agreed to take the eggs to a safe place. Somehow the digi-eggs of the legendary warriors that they had defeated helped them fight the Royal Knights. The others spirit evolved and they all attacked together. Rei, Bokomon, and Neemon put the eggs in the Trailmon just in time. The Royal Knights succeeded in taking the fractal code.

They watched as the Trailmon left with the digi-eggs and Swanmon. Rei looked out at her world and frowned. There was very little left and what was left was nothing more than a few clumps of dirt and railroad tracks. She sighed and sat down on the edge of the small patch of land they were on. She let her legs dangle as she looked down. Kouji saw her and went over to her while the others thought of what to do next.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently.

"Yeah." She sighed.

Kouji looked out at the desolate place that used to be the digital world and felt a pang of guilt. Ophanimon and Seraphimon had trusted them with the digital world. They had trusted him with Rei and she had trusted him with, not only her life, but her home and now he had let her world be destroyed. He wondered if he really would be able to keep his promise to her and save her world. He sighed.

"Rei, I'm sorry."

She turned to look at him, confused.

"Sorry for what?"

"I promised you that I would do my best to save this world and I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry."

Rei looked at him and smiled although he could tell that she was still sad.

"It's okay. You kept your promise, you did your best. What happened wasn't your fault. This is all my fault. I'm weak and I couldn't do anything to help you guys. Ophanimon shouldn't have called you guys here. It was wrong of us to depend so much upon you. This isn't your battle and we shouldn't have let you get involved. You've fought with all of your strength and you've endured many things to save this world even though it is not yours and I am grateful to you for that, but I think that you should go back to your world."

Kouji looked at her and couldn't believe that she was asking them to leave.

"Rei, what are you talking about?"

"I don't want you guys to get hurt because of us. There's nothing more you can do for this world and I won't have you suffer anymore for a lost battle."

Kouji frowned.

"I'm not leaving until I defeat Lucemon and save this world. I don't care about what happens to me. I made a promise and I'm going to keep it."

Rei looked at him and was surprised at how determined he was. The others had heard her telling Kouji that she wanted them to leave and were surprised at her request and at Kouji's response. Takuya walked up to them.

"Kouji's right, we can't leave yet. We promised we would help and we will."

"Yeah, besides, this is our home too." Tomoki said.

"Tomoki is right, we're not just humans anymore, we're digimon." Said Junpei.

"That's right and as digimon we can't let Lucemon destroy this world." Izumi said.

Rei looked at them and smiled.

"Thank you guys. You don't know how grateful I am and I'm sorry or doubting you."

"It's alright, just don't worry, we'll get everything back to normal soon."

Rei smiled at Kouji and he smiled back.

"Yeah, I know you will."

* * *

They kept traveling and searching for a way to defeat Lucemon. They knew that they had to stop the Royal Knights so that Lucemon wouldn't wake up, but it proved to be a difficult task. Soon they ran into Gatsumon. They weren't able to keep the Royal Knights from taking the fractal code of his home, but Gatsumon decided to help them. They left to the Forest Kingdom as they knew that the Royal Knights would probably attack Seraphimon's castle. When they arrived the Royal Knighs were already there with some Knightmon. The Royal Knights decided to try to enter the castle from above as the door was well guarded. There was a protective barrier surrounding the castle.

"Alright, let's do this together guys." Takuya said.

"No."

Everyone turned to look at Kouji who was leaning against the tree they were hiding on.

"Why the heck not?" Takuya asked.

"Because I'm going to take care of them all by myself. You guys are going to have to go keep an eye on the Royal Knights. They can't get their hands on that data no matter what."

"But Kouji…" Takuya began.

"The data is all that matters now, we don't have time to argue."

"Well, that's good, but how do you expect to defeat all of them?"

"I'll go with him." Gatsumon said.

"Okay, fine." Takuya sighed.

"Next time, buddy, can you just tell us without all the dramatics?"

"Yeah."

Rei looked at Kouji and although she was worried, she knew he wouldn't change his mind.

"Kouji, Gatsumon, good luck."

Kouji looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll be back soon. Just be careful."

She nodded and Kouji turned to Takuya.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll take care of everything."

Kouji nodded. He knew he could trust Takuya to take care of Rei while he was gone.

"Are you ready, Gatsumon?"

"Let's go."

Kouji spirit evolved into Magangarurumon and left with Gatsumon while the others went to check on the Royal Knights. They were trying to get in trough the top as they knew that was the weakest part of the barrier. They were succeeding and Takuya was about to spirit evolve when Rei's D-tector gave off a bright light.

"What is that?"

"I don't know."

She looked at it and got an idea. She pointed it to the barrier and an entrance appeared. They entered the castle and began searching for the data. A compass appeared on Takuya's D-tector to help them find it. They found it, but the Royal Knights destroyed the castle to get to the data. Wizardmon protected them from the attack and they found out that he had been the one that put the barrier on the castle. Takuya spirit evolved into Emperorgreymon, but he couldn't stop the Royal knights from taking the data.

* * *

After the fight they boarded a Trailmon. Gatsumon decided to stay as he was injured and didn't want to get in the way. Kouji told him that he was never in the way. They all rested in the Trailmon as they had been trough a lot. Kouji went over to Rei who was looking out the window.

"You should rest."

She turned to him and frowned.

"Why? I haven't done anything to help."

Kouji sighed and sat down next to her.

"You shouldn't say that. You've helped us a lot during our journey. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have found my beast spirit and I probably would have gotten lost as soon as I got here. I'm glad you're here."

She looked at him and he frowned when he saw that she still looked upset.

"No, I didn't do anything. All this time I've had to depend on you to help me. I wish I was stronger so that I could help you guys. I guess I've just been getting in the way. I'm sorry."

Kouji was alarmed when she saw that she was crying. He didn't know that she felt so bad about not being able to help. In his opinion she really had been a great help as he really doubted they would have been able to find their way around without her. She had kept them together and to him she had been what made him keep fighting. He had grown fond of her, although he didn't know just how much and so he hated to see her cry. He sighed and hugged her. He felt her hold onto him and he smiled.

"You shouldn't say that. Besides, remember what Seraphimon said, you're the most important thing to this world."

"But that's all I am. I'm just a thing that can be used. I'm not human and I'm not a digimon. I don't know what I am."

"It doesn't matter. What matters is who you are and not what you are."

She looked up at him and smiled as she wiped her tears away.

"Thank you Kouji. I'll try to be stronger."

"You already are."

Kouji smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He remembered that the first time she had done that he had felt uncomfortable, but he had grown used to her constant shows of affection. He had never been one to show he cared for someone, but he found that he didn't really care when he was around Rei. She was the first girl he had willingly hugged and slept next to. She was his best friend, but lately he had wondered if that was all he felt for her. He sighed and let his head fall back against the seat. He knew he couldn't let himself think like that. Even if he did like her as more than a friend, he knew he couldn't tell her. It would make her sad if he told her and then left. Even though he had promised to return he wasn't sure if that was a promise he would be able to keep and if he couldn't he didn't want to hurt her more than he already would. He closed his eyes, not wanting to think about it anymore. He would just see what happened and keep her safe. The one promise he knew he couldn't break was to help her save her world and for that he would need to rest.

_**End Chapter Seventeen**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and once again, sorry for taking such a long time to update, but I have been very busy. Anyways, please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Sayonara!**


End file.
